


El Amorio de David.

by DamistaH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coloven, Enamoramiento complidado, Gran Colombia, M/M, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Cuando eres joven es difícil asimilar estar enamorado, mucho más complicado es asimilar la situación que vive Colombia, joven y confundido, tiene que afrontar a estos sentimientos, solo, hasta que exploten. Coloven.





	1. Chapter 1

**_ El amorío de David. _ **

Es de esperar que los hombres de mi edad, incluso de mi época, se enamoren de lindas mujeres, criollas, hermosas. Me gustan las mujeres, y en aquel tiempo no eran menos hermosas de lo que son ahora, creo que cada día que pasan se vuelve más bellas. No era conocido por el que más mujeres encantaba, de hecho, cuando descubrí lo que representaba me mentalice en no distraerme con sus encantadores rostro, su cuerpo, sus curvas o su hermosa voz al hablar, aunque no me desagradaba de su compañía, ni me desagradara, solo que simplemente no pensaba en una relación a largo plazo con alguna de aquellas señoritas que robaban miradas en las reuniones de la alta sociedad.

Y todo por mi estupidez, o incluso por mi imaginación que viaja más que el presidente de Venezuela,  o por mi inseguridad de la época, no me temblaba el pulso con la espada, ni el fusil, ni la lanza, no sentía miedo en la guerra, o incluso al saber del destino que nos separaría, no experimente temor al ver a mis compatriotas caer. Soy un país, y debo seguir adelante, no puedo permitir que las tragedias del pasado me estanquen, carajo, por mucho que me duela. Perdí a mucho compatriotas en aquel entonces, pero, eso no me detuvo en travesía en este tiempo, son el sacrificio de lo que nació ahora, son los pilares de los que soy, son mi historia y guarda un lugar tan importante en mí que no me estancan si no que me impulsan. He avanzo por la fuerza de mi pueblo y la perseverancia de mismo.

Obtuve mi libertad por el trabajo y el esfuerzo de mis compatriotas, no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que hice, lo hice por mí mismo, tampoco culpo a nadie.

 Incluso mis desaparecidas, y mis encierros cuando regresaba, ahora no es tan complicado, pero en aquella época, me era imposible sentir eso, de cual fui víctima por años, solo, enamorado solo .

_\---Ave María purísima_

**\--- Sin pecado original concebido.**

_\---Perdóneme padre pues he pecado_

**_\---Cuéntale al Señor tus faltas._ **

 

Las confesiones eran una vez al mes, España nos inculco su religión, y nos enseñó todo del catolicismo, era nuestra fe, y se expandió tan rápido en nuestro territorio, algo extremista. Las mujeres utilizaban sus velos para entrar a las iglesias, las mantuanas. Debía de confesarme, casi siempre pasaban dos meses o tres pero el sacerdote de mi iglesia se sorprendió al verme tan solo a la semana de haberme confesado, me sentí avergonzado por estar allí. Si supiera que esa misma semana Julián había llegado de su viaje a la capital Venezolana, llegando a Bogotá el Sábado en el tarde, confesé que tuve pensamientos pocos apropiados con el cerca esos dos días, y aunque lo extrañe mucho, y su ausencia me podía ansioso, ahora que esta es….más frustrante.

_\---Ve y no peques más…_

**\---Amen…**

Apreté las manos dentro de mis bolsillo como si una feroz molestia me devorara, sabía que eso es difícil, sobretodo en este momento, me siento un poco aliviado, pero, es solo un alivio momentáneo, cuando me persigne y termine mi penitencia tuve que salir, me despedí de las señoras que se juntaban en la entrada, y me senté en la entrada de la iglesia, en una banco, en la plaza de la ciudad, la gente paseaba con su familia, mujeres con sus esposos, niños, mascotas, libres y esclavos…

Me quedo allí por un momento y reparo mi situación actual, Bogotá, Colombia, tres de la tarde, una tarde de Agosto. Mi hermano volvió de Caracas hace tres días…y en solo tres días me siento totalmente desprotegido, ido, atrapado.

Comenzó hace un tiempo atrás, sin que me diera cuenta y sin poder contenerme o incluso sin que pudiera tomar la voluntad para evitarlo, me deje llevar por que me gustaba, me gusta, me gusta Julián, ah..son palabras que jamás diré, y se quedaran allí, en mi cabeza, para siempre, si las dijera, si me atreviera a hacerlo, la osadía o la estupidez de decirlo. Hmp…estoy seguro que no sería nada bueno…

No, definitivamente no. Mire la punta de la cruz de la iglesia.

Qué tontería, no puedo sacar esas palabras de mí. Jamás…yo no puedo. Oh no, el dolor en mi estómago vuelve, se me retuercen las tripas, me levanto, me siento mal de repente, como siempre me siento cuando pienso demasiado del tema, cuando me detengo a analizar la imposibilidad de este amorío, estoy enamorado solo. Que patético carajo, solo a mí se me ocurre.

Paso mis manos por mi rostro, estoy tibio, seguro, el calor subió a mi rostro, seguro tengo un rostro lamentable.

Ahh…que patético.

Camino hasta mi casa, una hermosa casa, grande, aunque solo realmente vivimos pocas personas, los sirvientes y mis hermanos. Los sirviente son chéveres y amigables, son esclavos libres, bueno, ellos pueden irse si lo desean, pero, como la abolición es reciente, no tienen un lugar donde marchare realmente, de todos modos, aunque sean libres les gusta el trabajo en la casa, y ya La Negra Mónica se adueñó de la cocina, y de allí no la saco ni yo. Ni Julián, ni siquiera Eduardo.

 **\---Patrón, volvió, aquí le guarde su comida…** \- Mercedes, la hija de Mónica me abrió la puerta del gran patio, oh no, no quiero comer ahora 

**\---No, Mercedes. Ahora no**

**\--- ¿Qué tiene? Esta pálido, ¿fue a la iglesia? …**

**\--- ¿Qué tienes David?** – Escuche su voz y lo vi acercase en la entrada del comedor, grabe su rostro un tanto preocupado, y sus dos ojos puestos en mi – **Oiga, sí, estas pálido… ¿te sientes bien?**

No me siento bien, pero, no lo exteriorizo aunque mi rostro me delate, él pone su mano en mi frente y esta fría.

 **\---Estas caliente.** – Diagnostica **-  Mercedes, prepárale un baño**

 **\---No…no, Mercedes** \- Julián me miro -  **estoy bien**

 **\--No lo estas. No quiero que te comience la fiebre…** \- Me dice

Mercedes no se ha movido

 **\--No tengo fiebre** –Repuse- **no exageres, Julián**

-No aún no tiene fiebre, tendrás si no te das un buen baño de agua fría.

¿Dijo fría? Mercedes sale de la sala,  seguro a prepararme el baño, no puedo evitar colocar mala cara.

 **\---Eres un exagerado.**   –Le dije

\- **No soy un exagerado, tú eres un _porfiado_.** –Me dice, eso no me molesto tanto, solo resople sonoramente **-¿es por eso que no has querido comer? …**

**\---No…**

**\--- ¿Entonces? …Te fuiste esta mañana sin desayunar.**

No se cómo sabe eso. Pero puedo decir que no es cierto, porque cuando salí, pude comer en un puesto cercano, no es que no me guste la comida de Mónica, no me atrevería a decir eso.

**\---No…**

**\--- ¿No…?**

Silencio, el me mira, y yo lo miro mientras busco como evadirle.

**\---Me iré a bañar…**

Dije, después de un momento, Julián parpadeo sin comprender mi actitud, bueno, ni yo mismo la  entiendo a veces, solo no quiero discutir de esto, no quiero explicar todo lo que paso, no, no pienso abrirme a él y decirle el porqué de mi malestar.

Él iba a replicar algo, es tan obstinado, pero hui, le dije que me iba a bañar y eso hare, solo fui a mi habitación, encuentro a Ecuador en el pasillo.

 **\---Hola, hermano.** –Me sonríe

Ecuador, Ecuador, es joven y lleno de alegría, simpático, sus ojos son oscuros pero no sé por qué brillan tanto al hablar.

**\---Hola, Eduardo.**

**\--- Por fin has vuelto-** se acerca para susurrar- **Venezuela ha estado algo preocupado.**

Arqueo las cejas mínimamente

**\--¿Me puedes ayudar con mi clase de música? , Julián ha traído un violín. ¿Tú tocas violín?**

**\--- ¿Ha traído un violín? Qué bueno. Tengo que tomar un baño ahora, espérame-** Me relaja no pensar en muchas cosas, pero, la música es una de las más buenas para mí, sobre todo de Ecuador, es joven igual que nosotros, y curioso. – **Si, toco solo un poco.**

Es difícil. Solo se algunas canciones, y unas canciones de cuna. Pero se lo básico. Toma años aprender música, no quiero ser un experto, pero, la inmortalidad es dura, y si no tienes un oficio, bueno, es más que dura, es triste.

**\---Te ayudare, pero, debo de irme al baño.**

**\--- ¡Patrón el baño está listo! –**

**\---…Ya me voy.**

Ecuador ríe, y sigue a la cocina, donde seguro pide a Mónica algo de comida.

 

OxxO

Durante el baño, no quise pensar en nada, realmente, el agua fría se hacía tiritar, así que solo me lave como era debido y luego de quitarme el jabón de mi cabello, salí buscado un toalla con que secarme.

 **\--- ¡Patrón! ¿Qué hace allí, tanto tiempo? ¿Se ahogó? ¡Patrón! –** Mercedes dice preocupada

**\---Ya salgo, mujer...**

Cuando salí, Mercedes no estaba, solo fui a mi habitación y me vestí, tarde poco, cuando me escabullí por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ecuador. Toque la puerta solo una vez y alguien me abrieron, era Venezuela con un violín en la mano, Ecuador yacía sentado en una butaca, los ojos claros de Venezuela, me taladraron.

 **\--- ¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunte

 **\--- No…nada** \- Me dice

**\---Venezuela, se ofreció a ayudarme, porque… ¿te sientes mal? …**

**\--- ¿Cómo te sientes?** –Me pregunto el venezolano, mirándome con análisis

 **\---Mejor…-** Le respondí y lo mire irremediablemente a los ojos, él lo hizo.

**\--- ¿Comiste ya?**

**\---No** \- Y di un paso hacia atrás, presentí un leve regaño así que agrego **\- Iré a eso, Continúen…**

Atravesé el pasillo antes de que pudiera decirme algo, o antes de que Ecuador pudiera insistir en que me quede, de verdad no quiero estar allí. Quiero evitar estar tan cerca por mucho que me guste, me delataría.

Recuerdo que lo estoy evitando, mientras más disimuladamente lejos mejor, tal vez, es solo una etapa, si pienso en eso, puedo hacerlo más pasajero, si, se me pasara en la medida en que me convenza que solo es una amor de hermanos normal, _normal,_ y lejos de cualquier amor que no sea fraternal. Es algo que todo _carajito_ siente, solo estoy confundido, es todo.

**\----Patrón ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué mira así?**

Parpadeo. Miro a Mercedes que está cerca de la mesa pelando unos frijoles

**\--- ¿Cómo?**

**\---Pues, se ha quedado viendo, allí perdi´o. Sé que no es mi problema ni nada, pero ¿usted está bien? …. ¿No será que usted…está enamora´o?**

Mi rostro seguro era un poema, porque Mercedes abrió los ojos como si hubiera encontrado una mina de oro, ella intento sonreír cuando negué bruscamente, no sé por qué  me enoje, bastante, que mis orejas se pusieron rojas y mi cuello también, ella se estremeció en su lugar y bajo la mirada, no había dicho nada cuando se disculpó, diciendo que no era nadie para suponer cosas así.

**\---Pero es que usted se p _ierdeee,…_ y si está enamorado, bueno, Mi mama querrá conocer a la patrona no se…**

**\--- No, no, no…** -Negué de inmediato y ella callo, yo respire, de verdad, no pudo creer que lo haya visto tan obvio, ¡pero hay algo bueno! ¡Piensa que es una mujer! , eso es bueno…si, hasta el momento.- **Mercedes…no piense eso.**

**\--- Perdone patrón, pero es que usted ha estado rarito estos días…**

**\---Ah…que rarito ni que nada..¡No piense mas eso, niña y vaya a traerme un vaso de agua, que tengo la comida en la garganta!**

 

Luego de comer, me senté en el patio, y escuche como el violín lloraba horriblemente bajo el mando de Ecuador que apenas comenzaba, sinceramente no sabía por qué carajos le enseñaba violín en vez de terminar con el arpa, o el cuatro…

Tuve que escuchar un concierto completo de ambos, Venezuela no toca tan mal, es más limpio el sonido, pero Eduardo…uhg… Mónica lo mando a callar desde la cocina. Y yo reí. Ese sonido no me dejaba dormir en la silla.

 

 **\---Tengo que ir al campo** \- Me excuse esa mañana que me pidió con mucha educación que lo acompañara al pueblo- **Los muchachos me dijeron que los ayudara.  Julián, ¿puedes ir sin mí?**

 **\--- Por algo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, pero si no puedes, no pienso obligarte**. – Me respondió, aunque me sentí levemente mal por eso. Me quedo en el inicio de la puerta, y Venezuela se fue adentro de la casa a terminar de arreglarse.

Seguro llevaría a Ecuador consigo, y bueno, no me siento mal por eso. Me pregunto, muchas veces mientras limpio la tierra, si Julián siente algo por alguna otra persona, y de ser así…contribuiría con la imposibilidad de mis confusos sentimientos. Es inútil darle vueltas al asunto, quizás le pregunte cuando regrese del pueblo.

 **\---Epa, Santander, venga, deje eso, que aquí le tenemos unas cañas de la plantación pasada.** –Me dicen, cuando vuelvo. –

**\--- ¿para mí? –**

**\---Venga pues, que ya va a hacer hora de irse, deje eso y lo sigue mañana…** \- Me lleve el pico conmigo cuando fui con ellos, recogí como habían dicho un caja repleta de cañas de azúcar. **– Llévese las que pueda pues…**

 **\---Puedo llevarme todas…** -  Le asegure en una sonrisa, deja el pico a un lado y cargue la caja sin mucho esfuerzo, tome el pico, y ya pasando el mediodía, se encontraba de mitad de camino a casa. Siempre fui un poco más fuerte de lo normal, desde hace unas décadas, lo atribuyo al trabajo, el oficio y la buena alimentación. Mónica le gusta que lleve caña de azúcar ahora que lo recuerdo… –

Cuando regrese, mi hermano no había llegado aún. Deje la caja en la cocina y luego de bañarme y arreglarme, mas descansado, me acosté en el chinchorro  del patio, en la tarde hace fresquito, de esos como para dormirse.

Me había quedado dormido, sin planearlo y de verdad, sentí que no descanse ni un poco. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, el cielo tenía un color diferente, era entre violeta, podía escuchar una que otra ave cerca del lugar, cerré los ojos y suspire, me arregle en la hamaca y me senté, se restregué los ojos. Ganas no me faltaban para volver a dormir. Pero solo alcance a mecerme con el pie,- el único que tenía afuera y con el cual me mecí- aun sentado, tres a cuatro vaivenes llegue que algo me detuvo y coloque mi pie en el piso. Y gire el rostro, muy cerca de mí, los ojos de Julián me taladraban, se acercaban a mi rostro peligrosamente, se había inclinado en el chinchorro, sosteniéndose de él. Algo se retuerce en mi interior, me paralizo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué está haciendo?, se está acercando demasiado, tanto que me inclino hacia atrás confundido, pero el sigue adelante, y toca mis labios con los suyos. Me besa.

Mis labios tiemblan y mi estómago se hace un lio, pierdo el equilibrio  y caigo.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, veo el cielo, oscura y una fría brisa me golpea, escucho las voces de Venezuela y Ecuador a mi lado.

 **\--- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?** –Pregunto sorprendido mi hermano mayor. Mi rostro me imagino que es un desastre. Me levanto del chinchorro sin responderle, alterado-  **¡David! ¡David! ¿A dónde vas?**

Camine rápido a mi habitación, Mónica escucho los gritos de Venezuela, seguro se preocupó, y salió a mi encuentro, pero yo solo la evite pasando de largo. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré luego de entrar, cerré la ventana y quede a oscuras.

Se subí a la cama. Escuche los golpe de la puerta y yo solo quería que se fueran.

¡Maldición.. ¿Que estaba pensando?...!

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. No quiero llorar, no es de tristeza, es que me siento tan impotente de no poder controlarme. No se en primer lugar porque reaccione así, solo el simple hecho de considerar ese sueño. Era doloroso, que decadente, me quiero morir, carajo y no sentirme así…

Me siento…cochino, sucio, de solo pensar algo como eso, no quiero, no quiero que me odie por esto.

Todos se aglomeraron en la puerta de mi cuarto y hablaban preocupado de lo que me podía estar pasando. Golpean la puerta, ni loco pienso abrirla, en este estado no sé qué cosas pueda decir, mejor es calmarme. En mi intento por hacerlo, busco las sabanas, y me cubro.

 **\--- David… ¿Estás ahí?** – Pregunto…Era la voz de Ecuador. –

**\---Si…**

**\--- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres estar solo?-**

**\--- Yo…si**.- Ese pequeño, era mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaban mucho- **Si, Por favor…**

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el silencio, nada más. Todo parecía haber entendido que quería estar solo, y de verdad se los agradezco, me escondo en mi pequeño escudo de tela. Soy muy joven para entender y  manejar esto. Me siento raro. No debería ser así, lo sé, está claramente prohibido. Por eso me asusta tanto.

El sentirá repudio por esto… por lo que siento. ¿Verdad?.

Julián no tiene tiempo para amoríos, mucho menos conmigo, nunca ha traído a una joven a la casa, o nos ha presentado a una muchacha, aunque tiene muchas amigas que le tienen un cariño más allá de una amistad. ¿Qué me hace pensar que puede considerarme a mí?, a su hermano, Hombre.

Es imposible. Tengo que olvidar la minina idea, aniquilarla, matarla, desecharla, es que no puedo…no puedo, no se puede.

Esa noche, no salí de mi habitación, mis ojos no paraban de arder y un profundo malestar me aquejaba el cuerpo y el alma. Me sentía tan afligido. Tan mal.

Dormir pocas horas, me la pase mayormente dándole vueltas al asunto, intentando encontrar una solución, pero ¡fue inútil! , porque Julián aparecía en mis pensamientos, demostrándome lo débil que era ante él. Estos sentimientos me controlan de forma tan patética, que no me reconozco. No puedo simplemente pensar en una vida donde no lo vea nunca más, o nunca oír su voz decir mi nombre, llamarme y sonreírme.

Estoy perdido, ya es de día y no quiero salir de mi habitación, no quiero verle el rostro a nadie. No sé qué hora es, pero al abrir la ventana de mi habitación, los rayos del sol iluminaron mi alcoba.  Me senté en la cama, pensativo.

Salí por fin porque mi estómago me estaba matando del hambre, Mónica se sorprendió al verme, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

**\--- Señor. ¿Qué pasa?**

**\---Tengo hambre.-** Le dije. No vi a Venezuela ni a Ecuador, en la cocina a esa hora- **¿Puedes hacerme algo de comer?**

Mónica me miro extrañada, yo solo tenía cara de póker.

 **\---Rápido por favor.** – Le dije, quedando claro que no quería que nadie más me viera fuera de mi habitación.

 **\---Patrón. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?** – Me pregunta mientras rellenaba unos bollos con carne, y pollo mechado – **A noche nos dio un buen susto, Mercedes andaba preocupado, y el Joven Eduardo no paraba de hablar de usted, El señor Julián, se quedó en la sala esperando por que saliera…**

**\---- ¿Dónde esta es ahora?**

**\---En su habitación, lo tuve que convencer a que se fuera a dormir…** \- Me responde, vertiendo leche y café en una taza grande-  **Cuidado que si lo ve aquí, lo va a agarrar y le va a empezar a preguntar… Tome, tome, tome…** \- Me dice, dándome la bandeja de la comida.

**\---Gracias…-**

Me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto, cuando escuche la puerta de Ecuador abrirse, seguida de la de Venezuela. Se habían levantado, y ambos pasaron por mi puerta, sostuve la taza de café con leche en mi boca mientras que expectante observé la manilla de mi habitación, pero nada paso, siguieron de largo. Suspire. Aliviado.

Termine de comer, y los escuche hablar en el comedor brevemente. Me decidí a salir, con la bandeja, Mónica fue a mi encuentro al verme y se las llevo. Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí. Los ojos caribe me acuchillaban con suma atención, bajo sus parpados y continuo comiendo.

 **\--- ¡Buenos días!** – Soltó Ecuador, sacándome de mi estúpido silencio. - **¿Nos acompañas? –**

 **\---No, ya comí, gracias.** – Le respondí-  **Tengo que hacer algo.**

Venezuela no dijo palabra alguna, termino de comer y se levantó en un silencio sepulcral fue a la cocina.

**\---Creo que se molestó.**

**\--- Si... ¿eso crees?..-** No lo salude, ni le di los buenos días, Venezuela espera educación de mi parte, pues él lo es con los demás.

Sinceramente su mirada me intimido. Me congelo. ¿Vieron que quede en un silencio estúpido?, si no es por Ecuador que me espabilo, seguramente no hubiera cortado el contacto visual. Ecuador, continúo comiendo y luego, vi a Julián irse sin decir palabra alguna.

Me despedí de Ecuador, y me fui a lavar.

La semana no paso lejos de la normalidad, por ellos me refiero. Yo he evadido a Julián en lo que respecta, salgo de la casa, paseo por la plaza, voy al campo, voy a la iglesia, estudio en mi habitación, leo algunos libros, y practico mi Ingles y Francés.

Esta relativamente tranquilo. No sé por qué se aproxima una tormenta.

\- Puedes pronunciarlo así….o simplemente...” _Je ai été à Paris._

 _\---Je ei ete Pariss.-_ Pronuncie

 _\--- Je ai été à Paris.-_ Corrigió mi profesor.

**_ \---Je ai ete a Paris…. –  _ **

_\---Parfait, maintenant l'écrire la feuille…_

Tome la pluma, y trace en la hoja la oración con su pronunciación.

 _\--- Oh Oh, jeune Julian, Bonjour.-_ Soltó con una jovial expresión mi profesor, al ver a Venezuela aproximarse. –

Venezuela hablo en francés con él,  nuestro profesor estiro su sonrisa en un gesto alegre, tomaba sus libros lentamente y los apilaba a su lado sin apartar la vista de Julián que hablaba muy seriamente con él.

Luego de un silencio, mi profesor se levantó y me arrimo los libros hacia mí. Me dijo que se iría y que leyera los próximos 2 capítulos de los libros.

Tome los libros y me levante después de él, lo acompañe a la puerta. Y me despedí en un francés. Cuando regrese Julián no se había movido de la mesa. Me miro a los ojos como si esperara algo de mí, yo solo le sonreí. El no

 **\--- ¿Qué pasa?-** Le pregunte con extrañeza.

**\--- Arréglate. Nos han invitado a una celebración en la casa del gobernador….**

**\--- ¿Ya?...-** Parpadee, sorprendido.-

 **\--- Esta noche.** – Me responde.- 

Y se fue.

 

OxxO

Era de esas fiestas de alta alcurnia, donde la hija del Gobernador contraería matrimonio con un criollo, Oh…que celebración, realmente era un gran salón con muchas mesas, la orquesta inundaba la habitación con sus suaves tonadas, y los invitados saludaban a la joven y su pareja. Era apenas una muchacha, los matrimonios de esta época eran asi, su pareja era un poco mayor que ella.

Me paseo por el salón con una simple copa de vino en mi mano, Ecuador saluda a las muchachas y felicita a la futura esposa del criollo, al otro lado del salón Julián mantiene una conversación con algunas personas, se para derecho y tiene sus ojos fijos en sus interlocutores que profesan una conversación estimulante, común para esta clase de eventos.

El gobernador se detiene y me habla. Me saluda, yo le sonrió y le acepto aquella conversación con la única intención de pasar el tiempo, y despejar un tanto mi mente, ocupándola en otras cosas más triviales.

No me sorprendió la conversación que tuvimos, acerca del futuro esposo de su hija y el futuro de su familia, prometía ser un buen partido y esperaba tener saludable y abundante descendencia.

**\--- ¿y usted joven Santander? ¿No ha pensado en formar una familia?**

Muchas veces a decir verdad.

 **\--- Incontables veces...** –Le respondí, y lleve el cristal de la copa a mis labios, bebí un escaso trago –

**\--- Oh, ¡Maravilloso! ¡Alguna chica que le interesa! ¡Usted y sus hermanos son apuestos. Además de ser, si me permite decirlo, un partido provechoso! Cualquier jovencita aceptaría su propuesta sin dudarlo.**

Mire despreocupadamente a un grupo de mujeres, no muy lejos de nosotros dos, que tenían mucho tiempo observándome. Se taparon el rostro con sus abanicos y rieron

 **\---Le creo** – Le dije al regresar a el- 

 **\--- Por supuesto.**   –Corroboro con un aire alegre, como si fuera un hijo que nunca ha tenido - **¿Ha pensado en alguien últimamente?**

 **\---Yo… eeh.** –Titubee, y mis ojos viajaron por la cantidad de personas que en salón estaban y entre todas, vi a Julián en una de las mesas con Eduardo, El invito a una muchacha, conversaban - … **Si, podría decirse que sí**.

 **\--- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Qué edad tiene? , es maravilloso,** **Joven Santander**. –

 **\---Prefiero guardar el nombre,…y su familia realmente no me importa. –** Le dije, sintiéndome atrapado  **\- Ah, Es contemporánea…**

Pero es inútil.

**\---Entiendo, No es correspondido. –**

Me ruborice al ser descubierto. El gobernador me miro con un aire de tristeza.

 **\---…Mas o menos.** – Si, El gobernador estaba en lo cierto. Mire de reojo a Julián que se había levantado e invito  a bailar el vals con aquella muchacha.  Siento el calor subir por mis mejillas. - **…Si, bueno, aun no se lo he dicho.**

**\--- ¿Y qué espera?**

**\---Es complicado.**

**\--- ¿Por qué?..**

Porque es hombre.

Porque es Julián.

No le respondí, me distraje observando a Julián bailar con ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que escuche.

**\---Oh es ella…**

**\--- ¿Qué?-** _¿qué?_

**\---Es ella, ¿cierto? –**

**\--- No, no…-** El gobernador pensaba que era tan sencillo, pensaba que era la pareja de baile de Venezuela, grave error. **– No…**

Me enrojecí, leves celos me carcomían en ese momento, no me di cuenta que me había terminado el vino. Ecuador también saco a bailar a una chica, era el único que estaba de pie observando. El gobernador se había ido y saco a bailar a su esposa.

Algunas muchachas, me miraban con la intensión de que yo, precisamente las sacara a bailar. Paso. No quiero…

Me voy a un extremo del salón y me siento en una de las mesas, tomo un bocadillo y algo de vino. La música se detiene y la gente se vuelve a esparcir para dar inicio a otra pieza. Me levanto y me encamino  a los jardines de esta casona. Quiero algo de aire.

La noche esta fría. No estoy solo, hay algunas parejas de enamorado estaban en la parte donde precisamente podía sentarme. ….me siento algo frutado. Así que camino por el jardín hacia donde la luz no llega.

Hay un árbol, no sé de qué fruto. No creo que de fruto por que no veo ninguno en el suelo, tiene un columpio y deduzco que es por la hija del gobernador. Me senté en este, me mecí y sostuve el mango de mi espada con cuidado de que no tocara el piso de tierra.

Suspire profundamente, en ese ambiente tenue. ¿Por qué la tristeza vuelve a mí en estos momentos de felicidad?, debería estar feliz, un matrimonio estaba cada vez más cerca de ser celebrado. Estoy triste porque me recuerda que jamás podre estar tan cerca con ellos de ser feliz, de esta manera. Soy un país y el matrimonio es tan efímero. Corto. Imposible.

Veo por la ventana de cristal pocas personas sentadas en las mesas, la mayoría están en el centro del salón donde mi vista se ve opacada por las escaleras

Me quedare aquí hasta que la fiesta termine, realmente no sé cuándo va a terminar, pero, no siento ánimos por celebrar.

**-… ¿David? –**

_¡HIIIICC!_   Ese sonido lo ahogue en mi mente y solo exteriorice un.

 **-¡Aaah! –** me sobresalte. **\- ¿Quién?**

 **\- Yo…** \- La persona que menos quería ver… **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? De nuevo te sientes mal**

Me levante, y Julián se acercó, mi posición es defensiva y lo nota. ¡Carajo!

 **-Solo quería aire…** \- respondí - 

Silencio, siento su mirada taladrándome. No puedo verlo bien en esta tenuidad, pero sé que no quiero verlo.

 **-Has estado raro estos meses… ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?** – Directo al grano, como siempre... - 

 **\- ¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo dices?** – Desvió su atención estúpidamente. Lo escucho suspirar y  lo veo caminar hacia mí. –

- **Bueno, sí, raro, diferente.  No sé, siento que me evitas.** – Me dijo, al poco tiempo agrego- **¿quieres decirme algo?**

Muchas cosas

 **-No. No te estoy evitando, Julián**. – Le repuse, intente sonreír, pero solo fue una mueca- **¿algo? …**

Silencio…

 **-¡David! …** \- Me llama, no alzo la mirada **-  di algo, ha estado raro estos meses, no me hare la vista gorda. ¿Qué te pasa?** –Me susurro, y sé que cuando es notorio su interés, por que se acerca.

**-No pasa nada… -**

**-Ajamm…claro. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?**

**-Te dije que necesitaba aire….-** le repetí.

 ** _-…..-_** No me cree, lo sé, porque me mira directo a los ojos. **– David…David-**

Sentí sus dedos en mi hombro. Oh no. Alce de inmediato la cabeza hacia él.

**\- ¿Es tan grave?, De verdad, me tienes preocupado. ¿Hice algo malo? ,¿Estas molesto conmigo? …-**

Mi cara de póker es un fracaso, mis cejas se fruncen hacia arriba, piensa que estoy enojado con él, cuando realmente estoy enojado conmigo mismo.

**\- Nada de lo que digas me va alterar, si me lo dices tratare de mejorar…**

**-…¿Seguro?**

Vi la luz en sus ojos. Lo veo asentir, y traslada sus dedos a mis manos. Venezuela, el mayor de todos. Cierros mis ojos por un momento.

 **\- Creo que me gusta alguien…** \- Lo dije, eso fue fácil, aun es fácil si no digo de quien, Julián arque su ceja negra y me ve incrédulo, luego sonríe.

 **-Eso es normal, para nuestra edad…-** me dice

**\- Claro, a ti no te ha pasado…**

**-¿uh?**

**\- No pareces tener interés en ninguna chica. Casi nunca hablas de eso… -**

**\- Ah…bueno…**

Su toque quema, pica. Lo alejo.

**\- ¿Es ella? …me refiero, con quien bailaba. No le quitabas la mirada de encima. ¿Ella es la chica que te gusta? .**

Apreté la mandíbula, mis ojos ardieron de pronto, un fuerte dolor se plantó en mi pecho, como si alguien me apretara.

 **\- No. No me gusta ninguna chica**. –Suspire.- **Julián…Realmente, Yo…**

No sabía cómo comenzar, no sabía qué decirle, cómo decírselo. Me lleve las manos a el rostro, pensativo, Julián centro toda su atención a mí, sus ojos caribes se abrieron con interés en la espera de lo próximo que iba a decir. Son lindos, con una luz juvenil.

- **Yo …**

 **\- ¿Uh?** – Me acarició el antebrazo **-  Tranquilo…**

No puedo estar tranquilo. Carajo, no ahora.

 **\- Ya, Deje. Escuche. Julián -**   Le dije **-  Yo te quiero…**

Eso no lo altero.

**-Estoy enamorado de ti.  Tú me gustas.**

Lo dije, lo sé, la cague, la embarre, ya no puedo detener la flecha que lancé, llego a él y tengo que abstenerme a las consecuencias.

Pero, por fin, por fin, pude sacar esas palabras de mí. Fue como una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó, mis manos tiemblan. Más ahora que he liberado aquellas palabras, fue corta la sensación de libertad… Estoy destinado a lo que sea que el responda…

_DamistaH._


	2. 2

**_                                                                              El Amorío de David  II     _ **

 

 

Julián no me había respondido en ese momento, se paralizó, y me asustó bastante. Ya lo había dicho y sentía un enorme peso salir de para ser reemplazado por la incertidumbre. Él no se había movido ni un centímetro, yo no deje de verlo ni un centímetro.

Yo no me confundí, y fui claro. Lo dije. Falto poco tiempo para que me arrollara mi arrepentimiento.

Julián se movió, se enderezó y apartó de mí los dedos, se alejó a un paso discreta y suavemente como solo el podía hacerlo y lo había aprendido a disimular, pero yo sabía eso, sabia como se movía y que podía significar.

Aún estaba sentado en el columpio cuando él me miro a los ojos tan intensamente.

— Tú…—Comenzó pero pareció dudar por un momento — ¿Tu estas hablado en serio?.

— No jugaría con algo así. – Le respondí segundos después –

Julián asintió con la cabeza.

— No juegues con algo así, David— Me dijo con una voz calmada lo cual me sorprendió —  No es divertido.

Bajé mis hombros en gesto de derrota. Parece que piensa que no le estoy diciendo la verdad, pero puedo asegurar que este algo asustado, cuando Julián se asusta o está nervioso suele parpadear más de lo necesario, bajar la mirada o reírse, está en última ocasión y en otro contexto como en  una charla con alguien importante. Julián no se estaba riendo, tenía la mirada gacha como si buscara algo en el suelo de tierra.

— No es divertido –Dijo muy bajo y casi en un susurro antes de alejarse. Me llene de valor para tomarle de la muñeca antes de que comenzara a irse.

— Espera. No estoy jugando.

Él se quedó quieto un momento, vi como apretó los dedos en un puño y se soltó con facilidad.

— Entonces, tienes que saber que estas muy mal. – Escupió con dureza, sus caribes perforan mis ojos con severidad – David, tu eres mi hermano.

Iba a agregar algo más. Iba a decirme otra cosa, lo sé, había abierto los labios con la intención de recalcar otra cosa que yo sospechaba lo que era, pero se contuvo y solo suspiro con algo de amargura.

Yo le respondí en la mente. Con la mirada. Estaba avergonzado y muy dolido pero asumo que todo esto es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa en primer lugar. Suspiro con un dolor en el estómago demasiado desagradable.

Venezuela me mira fijamente antes de recuperar su muñeca, moverse por la tierra y retirarse de donde yo estaba. Caminó más rápido de lo que en realidad lo hacía y creo saber por qué.

Cuando regresé a el salón de baile, me enteré que se había ido de la fiesta y Eduardo esperaba en una de las mesas, solitario. Cuando me vio se levantó y fue hacia donde yo estaba.

—Es hora de irnos—le dije.

— Bien. Déjame buscar a Julián –

— No—Le dije con una falsa serenidad, aunque una gran pesar me aquejaba— él ya se adelanto

Eso lo extraño mucho, me miro a los ojos como si me examinara, no dijo nada más y fue a el carruaje. Cuando volví a la casa, realmente no quise saber dónde está Julián, pero Mercedes le informó a Ecuador que todavía no había llegado y ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

Yo  me fui a mi habitación y…me desvestí para dormir. Me siento terriblemente mal. No peje el ojo en toda la noche, pensaba en lo que había hecho, lo que hice fue un salto muy alto para lo que era esperado. Era pecado.

Sentí una angustia terrible.

Si Eduardo se entera… ¿Me odiaría? ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿De verdad es tan malo querer a alguien así?... ¿es enfermo? ¿Estoy mal? ¿A caso estoy enfermo? …¿acaso el diablo es responsable de este sentimiento?

Al día siguiente salí temprano de la cama y no sentí sueño. La niebla de la mañana empañaba el vidrio de la ventana de la sala, tenía una vestimenta de dormir, de blanco. Me senté en uno de los muebles con la mirada en la ventana. La niebla cubre todo el patio.

Puedo decir que la neblina es la angustia de mi mente.

No podía evitar preguntarme donde estaba. Que podía estar haciendo. Que piensa. Que hará.

— ¿Patrón?— Mercedes está en la sala y me llama— Se despertó temprano hoy. ¿Cómo amanece?

No respondí. Estaba ocupado viendo por la ventana, no volví el rostro.

—¿Quiere comer ahora? — Me pregunta

— No.

Mi voz sonó grave y seca. Me levanté de inmediato y atravesé la sala rápidamente, Mercedes se ve confundida, me sigue con la mirada por el pasillo y cuando cierro la puerta de mi habitación, la puerta principal se abre.

— Patrón—

Es Julián. Ha llegado.

Tarde o temprano tengo que afrontarlo todo. Así que salí de la habitación vestido decentemente y al ir al comedor veo a Julián y Eduardo comiendo, Julián todavía tiene su ropa de gala del día anterior.

— ¡Buenos días, hermano!—Ecuador saluda inocente de todo.

— Buenos días.— Dije suavemente—

Julián no me ve en ningún momento. Está muy ocupado cortando su comida con el cuchillo.

— ¿tiene hambre, patrón?—Mercedes me pregunta.

— No, Mercedes, estoy bien, gracias.

— Come— Julián habla y sin mirarme el comedor se ve sumergido en un misterioso silencio, como nadie dice nada y Mercedes se ve confundida, al poco tiempo Julián me ve con seriedad – Comete tu desayuno. Es un plato importante

— ¡Si, es importante! – Lo apoyó Ecuador 

Cuando iba a responder, Mercedes ya estaba poniendo el plato en la mesa. Julián se levantó rápidamente y se marchó del comedor, acto mas que inquietante para mí. Fue un desayuno amargo, obligado e incómodo.

Ecuador me habló de que ahora Julián esta raro. No lo culpo, no después de lo que pasó, si yo estuviera en su lugar…bueno, no, no me sería tan desagradable, Julián es hermoso, sus ojos y su cabello son brillantes, su cuerpo bien formado, agradable a la vista, cualquiera persona se escondería en los arbustos de la posada cercana y lo espiaría bañarse, aunque tiene algunas cicatrices eso no eclipsa de ningún modo la forma de sus brazos y la curva de su cintura, algo estrecha, pero fuerte, y sus piernas…Oh sus piernas.

Divagaría más tiempo en pensar lo atractivo que es y lo feliz que sería su esposa, si es que llega una a tenerlo como cónyuge; Julián es alguien con un carácter algo severo, pero no lo culpo en cierta forma, el ha tenido que verse envuelto en muchas guerras para alcanzar su independencia y la nuestra en cierta forma.

Se preocupa por nuestra educación y comidas, aunque sentimentalmente este algo ausente, lo digo sentimentalmente por mi parte por que  como ya saben, mi sentimiento por él ha cruzado la barrera de lo fraternal, incluso del amor de hermandad, entonces puedo llegar a la conclusión que sus sentimientos son por mucho, menos intensos que los míos a la hora de corresponderme, distante, .sospecho que lo serán más de ahora en adelante.

Terminé de comer para poder levantarme de esa silla y se senté en uno de los muebles pensativo. Ecuador me hizo compañía, pero él estaba tan ocupado con un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca que no reparó en mi angustiosa situación y creo que nadie más porque intento disimular muy bien lo que pasa por mi mente.

Otra vez repaso mi situación. Estoy seguro de dos cosas, Julián siempre va a preocuparse por mi bienestar como hermano, lo demostró al pedirme que comiera, y segundo va a intentar actuar como si no le afectara en lo posible, porque si hay un desequilibrio en el “jefe” de la casa,—le dijo jefe porque aunque no tiene muchas posiciones aquí, se ve en la responsabilidad de ordenarlo todo y estar atento de todo, aunque esa debe de ser mi responsabilidad—  puede haber un desequilibrio mayor en sus alrededores, más si se trata de todo aquel tema del amor, o posible, amor dentro de dos hombres, y peor, hermanos.

¿Por qué Dios no me hizo mujer?....¿porque Dios no lo hizo mujer?

Todo fuera mucho más sencillo si fuera así, Oh, bueno. Esto seguramente es una etapa, ha. Ha. Ha. Mi intento de hacerme sentir mejor.

No pudo asegurar que sea una etapa porque…tengo años, años con esto. Se lo hubiera dicho a Julián si no hubiera tomado la súbita decisión de irme esa noche.

—David—

—¿uh?— Ecuador se nota preocupado cuando escuche su voz

—¿Te sientes bien? –

—Si. ¿Por qué?

— Has puesto una cara rara, como triste. ¿Te has peleado con Julián?, en el desayuno estuvo muy serio. – Me dice y yo arqueo las cejas.

— No. Julián siempre esta serio – Comenté cuando vi a Mercedes limpiar la mesa de madera donde estábamos

— ¿el patrón? –Mercedes se ríe con aire divertido—  Lo que necesita ese hombre es una buena mujer, que le quiera y que le de sus cariñitos de vez en cuando.

Yo sonrió amargamente, pero sonrió, la forma que Mercedes me hace sentir es horrible, porque yo nunca seré mujer, y aunque quisiera, dudo mucho que a Julián le gusten mis cariñitos.

— Una mujer puede endulzar la vida del hombre más serio en todo el país, yo que se lo digo…La otra vez que estuve en casa de los Señores Carmona…

— Mercedes entendemos el punto – Le puntualice—

Ella me miro con sus ojos negros.

— Una pareja es lo que necesita, ¡Bastante pretendientes que tiene y él no se decide a salir con alguna de ellas! Todo es trabajo, Usted señor— me miro – Tiene una gran responsabilidad pero no anda con eso. – Ella se queja y yo la escucho por que en parte es cierto y aunque yo también tengo trabajo, no estoy tan metido en eso como lo está Venezuela.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Venezuela apareció en el pasillo de la sala con un papel largo que yo sabía que era el inventario de la comida, se va a la cocina sin prestarnos atención, pero sospecho que sabe que estamos hablando de él. Cuando sale se acerca a Mercedes y le enseña con acto muy serio el papel. Y luego dice con una voz que denota calma.

— Mercedes, te conseguiré un esposo, creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo. Apuesto que David conoce algún joven mulato que te agrade.

Ella sintió tanta vergüenza que bajo la mirada y se fue. Ecuador fue tras ella.

— No seas tan cruel. –le pedí al levantarme, el me miro cortamente

— No opinen en la vida ajena. –Me dice — 

— ¿Por qué no tienes pareja?

— Me faltan dos barriles de vino ¿sabes si los trajeron ayer? –

Apreté los labios. Negué con la cabeza. El asintió comprendiendo y volvió los ojos el papel con sumo interés. Se movió unos pasos, muy calmado y me arme de valor antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Frustrado – Me dijo con un suspiro, hizo una pausa  – Hemos pagado por dos barriles de vino, y no han llegado, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir buen vino y que pagues para que no esté a la fecha?

— Ah sí…lo sé. – Le dije sin muchos ánimos, la verdad me importa muy poco lo que le pase al vino, aunque sea caro y haya salido de nuestro bolsillo—— ¿Le has escrito a el comerciante?

El negó con la cabeza.

— Lo hare en seguida. –Me dice luego me ve a los ojos – Haz el favor de revisar en el depósito, puede ser que me equivoque.

Cuando iba a decirle algo más él se dio la vuelta, no sé por qué lo hice, pero le tome de hueco  del codo y es se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta cuando vuelve y me ve desentendido y me sentí verdaderamente fuera de lugar. –

— ¿Me odias?

Sus cejas negras se arquean y emite un bufido

—No entiendo a qué viene eso – Me dice, hace una pausa—

— Eres muy cruel...—

—Yo no soy cruel…– me dijo con un tono natural, algo sarcástico y noto que no se toma esto en serio, reuní toda mi paciencia y mi valentía para afilar la mirada –

Ecuador apareció en la sala y yo me vi obligado a soltar a Julián, lo hice suavemente. Mire a Julián por última vez y él ni se inmuto, me mantuvo la mirada, el desgraciado.

Abandone la sala.

Ha pasado dos semanas, dos y es bastante incómodo. Han sido las dos semanas más incomodas,  Julián no está la mayor parte de las mañanas. Está bien, eso no me molesta tanto, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

Hasta que no aparece en un mes.

Me entero que se fue a Caracas y no me informó nada.

—Pensé que lo sabias. – Me dijo Ecuador cuando me enteré –

—Seguro lo olvidé. – Mentí, sonreí lo mejor que pude—

Esto no solía pasar. Él decía a donde iba, cuando se iba y por qué se iba, cuando digo que lo decía, era que me lo informaba. Me lo decía. ¿Por qué se lo dijo a Ecuador y a mí no? .

Mire a Ecuador, y luego mire a Mercedes. Comí en silencio y algo muy doloroso se depositó en mi estómago, como un dolor ardiente. Me sentí mal.

Me siento mal.

Cuando el volvió, no pude controlar mi expresión. Era de noche para cuando llego a Santa Marta. Lucía cansado. Supongo que tenía sueño. Saludó a Ecuador con un voz baja, muy suave, muy cansada.

—Creo que es muy tarde como para que estés despierto. Ve a descansar.  –Escucho que le dice. El asiente aunque sé que está contento porque quiere hablar con Julián, Mercedes se retira con Ecuador y yo estoy esperando a ver si se digna a notar mi presencia. –

Julián se quita el abrigo. Me ve cortamente. Las velas solo emiten  una luz escasa así que no distingo si me vio o no, pero él lo dobla con mucha paciencia.

—No me dijiste que te ibas.  – Le dije

—Le dije a Ecuador –

—No me lo dijiste a mí –

Julián no se altera.

—Fue una emergencia— me dijo –

No le creo, pero el tampoco hace el esfuerzo por que le crea, digo, esta inmutable.

—¿Qué emergencia? –

—Un amigo falleció –

—¿Un amigo? Vaya, un amigo es tan importante como para que vayas corriendo a tu país, a kilómetros de viaje, a días de viaje— Solté con algo de amargura —  que gran amistad debió ser.

—Lo era. – Me dice, y luego de un momento agrega – Me encantaría quedarme a charlar de lo estúpido que estas sonando, pero estoy cansado y me iré a dormir.

El tono con que me lo dijo fue tan indiferente. Me enojé. Lo vi con los labios tensos y el ceño fruncido. El me vio a los ojos, sus ojos parecen zafiros en la oscuridad, desvía la mirada y pasa por mi lado con un paso estable y suave. Sin prisa.

A la mañana siguiente el no desayuno con nosotros. No salió de su habitación hasta el mediodía. Y se volvió a encerrar. Ecuador se la paso las horas de la tarde en su cuarto, tocando el violín que oí, y debo admitir que había mejorado un poco.

Me siento muy enojado. Todo se ha limitado, se ha restringido. Desde aquel momento, ya no hablo con él, ya no comento nada cuando él está cerca, cuando estamos en las reuniones solo me habla para mantener una apariencia. Incluso Mercedes y Mónica saben que algo anda mal. Puedo decir que hasta Ecuador sabe que algo anda mal, y no lo culpo es muy evidente. Demasiado.

Julián era distante. Pero ahora se nota más. Más serio, más cortante, mas frio  y todo eso es por mi culpa. ¿Pero es tan malo querer a alguien? ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Acaso él no era quien quería tener esta unión de naciones? Estoy en el frente de la casona para cuando me hago todas esas preguntas.  Veo a Mónica y Mercedes subir a una carreta. Van al mercado.

—No…no me olviden, no, no me olviden – Ecuador sale corriendo y se sube con ellos, es tan pequeño y alegre.— ¿David no vienes?

Niego con la cabeza.

Mercedes me ve con una mirada triste.

—Traigan las cosas buenas. – Me despido –

Me quedé allí viendo como ellos se marchaban, el silencio volvió, era de tarde según el sol, y…había una gran paz en la casa. Me distraje unos momentos en las plantas, los helechos y el piso de piedra. Fue cuando algo me golpeó.

Julián estaba en casa.

Suspiré porque era como si estuviera solo. Luego me volví a sentir molesto. Me levanté y entré, cerré la puerta y encontré la soledad de la casona. Suspiré y pensé que debía hacer.

Estaba claro lo que quería hacer.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación.

Por qué no podía darle de largas a este asunto.

—¿Puedo entrar? 

El no responde.

Toqué otra vez, pero nada.

 Así que giré la manilla suavemente y me percaté de que estaba abierta. La abrí con suavidad y me asomé, la ventana estaba abierta y algo de aire entro refrescando la habitación, está muy iluminada. La habitación de Venezuela era la más grande porque realmente él no tenía muchas posesiones aquí, así que había muchos espacios vacíos.

Tenía un espejo y unos cajones donde tenía su ropa, la ventana estaba cerca de la cama y tenía cortinas gruesas que ahora estaba rodadas.  Además, su cama era grande, de dosel, de madera oscura, las cortinas estaban corridas.  Cuando entré y me acerque, noté que estaba durmiendo.

Su cabello estaba desordenado contra la almohada y el cobertor delgado le cubría hasta el pecho. No se movía, estaba de lado y respiraba apaciblemente.

Lo vi por unos segundos antes de decidir qué hacer, no sabía por qué, pero dudaba que estuviera dormido de verdad.

 Me encontraba insatisfecho la verdad, quería hablar con él ahora que estábamos solos. Mira por la habitación y encontré una butaca de colchón marrón cerca del espejo, la tomé y lo puse cerca de la cama, espere.

Esperaría a que despertara y hablaríamos.

Esperaría, si tan solo supiera cuando despertaría.

Cuando.

 Cuando.

Cuando no hallé nada más que ver por la habitación casi vacía me centré en él y en que había cambiado de posición, dándome la espalda, la brisa fría entraba por la ventana y le acaricia el cuerpo.

Su cuerpo…

_“Es hermoso ¿verdad?”_

Escuché, son mis pensamientos

Mire sus piernas algo dobladas, la forma en que la sabana hacia la curva al final de su espalda, sentí un impulso de tocarla, pero no lo hice porque no quería que despertara, yo quería seguir viéndolo.

_Quieres tocarlo._

Aunque se despertaría si lo hiciera. Julián no se mueve ni un centímetro solo su respiración lenta. No puedo evitar pensar en tantas cosas al ver su cuerpo. Estaba mal pensar en eso, pero por alguna razón no me importo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me apoyé de uno de los lados de madera de la cama, no del colchón por que este se hundiría con mi peso, busqué su rostro al inclinarme a verlo y lo encontré dormitando. Toqué su cabello y el movió la cabeza, expuso su cuello y se acomodó el cuerpo. Me quedé tieso.

Algo me intenta empujar por un acantilado

Soporté.

Al poco tiempo, le tomé suavemente del hombro y lo sacudí un poco, lo muevo para que se despierte. Escucho que se queja en un gruñido, pero abre los ojos con esfuerzo y cuando me ve, es como si alguien le hubiera dado la más inesperada noticia, por que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se echó para atrás, prácticamente se asustó al verme.

—¿Cómo entraste? – Me dijo con una voz alterada

Aquello me hizo sentir un ardor en el estómago. Lo mire desde donde estaba, él estaba asustado

—La puerta estaba abierta— Le respondí secamente y me aderecé – ¿Qué pasa?

—Me asustaste, eso pasa. – Me dijo algo exaltado, gruño  y lo vigilé, estaba tratando de calmarse, tensé los dientes algo disgustado –

—¿Por qué? – Le pregunté duramente – Ni que fuera a hacerte algo. 

Le mire con reproche. El bajo un poco los ojos

—No es eso  — Me dice—

—¿Entonces qué es? – Le pregunté –

—Solo me asuste – Me dijo, sin más, y volvió a tomar su semblante imperturbable – Es todo.

Respiré profundamente, estaba conteniendo mi indignación.

—¿Me tienes miedo? –

—No. – Me responde. –

Lo veo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces, podrías acercarte un poco?– El seguía en la esquina de la cama, alejado de mí,  tardo en moverse pero lo hizo lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en el centro –

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Han salido al mercado. – Le dijo y agregué –Eduardo fue con ellos.

—Hm …¿Y tienes algo que decirme? – Me pregunto  con esa maldita cara de no saber qué está pasando –

— ¿Me odias? –

—No. –

—¿No me odias?

—No. – Me dice de nuevo, impasible –

No le creo.

—¿Entonces solo estas molesto conmigo?

—No – Me dijo con un tono que denotaba fastidio—  a veces lo hago, pero es porque te pasas de estúpido.

— ¿Por qué? – Le pregunte  queriendo sacarle una respuesta concreta.

—¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? – Me pregunto de vuelta y alzo la voz — ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Sabes que me pasa. – Le dije, con lo dientes tensos y sentí el calor de la rabia en mis orejas — ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

— Yo no se dé qué me hablas, _mijo_ – Me dijo con una expresión de desentendido – tú andas con un humor de perros desde que llegué.

Estaba molesto

—Yo solo estoy así porque tú andas evadiéndome –

El gruño visiblemente y busco levantarse del colchón, no quería escucharme. Rodo los ojos y eso fue el final de mi paciencia. Le tomé del antebrazo, lo apreté y lo mantuve sentado en la cama.

—Me evitas—

—¡Suéltame!  ¿Qué te pasa? – Su perfecto rostro de calma se vio alterado. –

Más que verme furíco, me vio asustado, alterado.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Le dije, a pesar de estar enojado, mi voz sonaba muy baja, él tenía los ojos clavados en los míos. No se movió ni un poco. Nada. Julián no hizo fuerza, solo estaba viéndome.

—Si. – Bajo los ojos –

—¿Por qué?, no te pienso hacer nada. –

—¡Entonces, suéltame!

Lo solté algo descolocado. Le deje la marca de mis dedos en su piel. Rosada.

Era diferente el pensarlo que el escucharlo, Julián me tenía miedo. –

—¿Por qué? No ,Julián, lo siento. – Me acerque a él, pero en busco arreglarse para alejarse,  estaba alerta. Me sentí arrepentido de aquel acto casi a los segundos de verle el rostro que había puesto.  – Perdón, es que yo no soporto que me trates así.

El me vio cortamente. Yo estaba desesperado porque me escuchara, por qué no me tuviera miedo, ¿Por qué me tiene miedo? No lo entiendo.

—Perdóname, no quiero que me temas. –Le intenté decir lo más calmado que pude – por favor… _escúchame._

Él no se movía ahora, estaba atento a todos mis movimientos, se acerqué a la cama, él se tensó.

—¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? Siempre estás seco e indiferente conmigo, No quiero hacerte nada, sabes que te amo.

Eso fue lo que lo hizo levantarse del lado contrario a mí.

—Vete. – Me ordenó—  Vete ahora de mi cuarto.

Y como no comprendí su actitud, rodeo la cama, y casi corrió a la puerta. La abrió pero yo la cerré y el golpe se escuchó por toda la casona.

—Eres demasiado cruel – Le dije y mantuve la puerta empujada.— yo intento estar bien contigo, y tú solo quieres irte.

—Tu estas mal – Me dijo pero no me vio —  ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

Él me está dando la espalda, tiene su pijama blanco. Jamás pensé que Julián fuera tan pequeño.

Medité en lo que me pregunto, y fue una pregunta extraña. El sujeta la manilla como una especie de balsa. Su cabello despide un grato olor.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti. –

Pasé mis labios por su nuca, él se tensó completamente. Su cabello huele tan bien. ¿Por qué es tan difícil tenerlo?  ¿Por qué?

Cuando menos lo esperé escuche que alguien llegó y supe que eran las criadas y Eduardo. Me quedé tieso. Eduardo llama a Julián desde la sala. Tuve que quitar la mano de la puerta para dejarlo salir.

Ω

_¿Quién eres ahora, oh, Gran Colombia?_

Eso solo lo empeoro todo. 

Ya no veo a Julián, si no es afuera cuando sale con Eduardo, prefiere enseñarle a leer en el patio, donde hay césped y árboles, en la tarde. Lo veo y es tan diferente, es otro Julián, me gustaría que me volviera a tratar como trata a Eduardo. Me hunde en la amargura de su indiferencia y quema demasiado.

En una de su mirada me ve en la ventana y borra su sonrisa. Baja los ojos hacia el libro con lentitud. Ve a Eduardo y sonríe.  Siento que Eduardo es su consuelo. Es como si yo estuviera muerto, un mal recuerdo, una decepción. Algo que no merece amor o tiempo. 

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación aquella vez, el no dudo en salir.

Ecuador entro a la casa. Vi por la ventana y Julián no ha entrado todavía, no entraría si yo estaba aquí.

— ¿Qué has aprendido? – Pregunté por qué me parecía muy feliz—

—Algo de los sistemas de gobiernos. –

— ¿Qué?

—Sistemas de gobierno. Me servirá para cuando seamos un gran país.

—Ya somos un gran país – Lo digo porque somos grandes –

—David,  ¿Cuándo crezca, que seré?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué seré? …—Me preguntó – Tú eres La gran Colombia.

—No, los tres somos la gran Colombia. Tú seguirás siendo Ecuador. –

—¿Seguiré siendo un país? –Me preguntó y arrugó el entrecejo — ¿Entonces que serás tú? –

—Un país.

—¿Pueden existir dos países en uno, y permanecer? –Me preguntó y me extraño mucho lo que me estaba diciendo, lo mire por un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Me pregunto. Mire por la ventana por un momento, medité sobre lo que me dijo pero no lo entendí en ese momento.  –

—Olvídalo. –Me dijo, le restó importancia y vi cómo se fue  la cocina. Me dejo solo con mi pensamiento. –

No lo entendería en aquel momento. Ese pensamiento me invadió por completo aquel día. No sabía de donde habida sacado esa idea, y no sabía que responderle. Sin embargo  aquello me sirvió para distraerme en el incómodo almuerzo y la cena, en donde todo nos reunimos. 

Han pasado cuatro días desde que discutimos. Dos meses desde que le confesé, y como unos tres meses desde mi última confesión.

Creo que estoy entendiendo algo.

Pero aun no estoy seguro. No lo sé.

—¿Quieres irte? – Le pregunté, una noche cuando se metía en su habitación a dormir. Casi automáticamente se levantó de la cama de un salto y me vio en la puerta cerrada.—

—¿…Que? –

—Pregunto, si quieres irte—

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Me dice, con aparente calma, pero yo sé que aunque no pueda verlo por la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz de la ventana él no me está viendo y no esta calmado –

Me acercó a la cama de dosel, y espero que él no quiera evitar esta conversación. Es de noche y todos se han dormido o eso se espera. 

—¿Por qué no respondes? – Le digo, el me ve estoy cerca de la butaca —  ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo?

—Si –

—¿Es por lo que te dije?  —Lo vi con ojos severos —  ¿Por qué no siento atracción por ninguna chica, si no por ti?

—Tu no sientes atracción por mí – Me replica, y esto me pareció muy interesante – Tu solo me quieres.

—¿Eso no es lo mismo? – Susurre—

Venezuela parecía algo alterado.

—Tú no entiendes. – Me dijo  con un gruñido, algo exasperado. – Tú no me amas.

—Te amo –

—No.

— ¿Sientes asco? – Me acerque al borde de la cama. Él no se movía todavía pero tenía la mirada fija en mí.  —

Aquello hizo que arrugara en entrecejo. Era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el hecho que no replicara me molestaba, porque me sentía tan…mal.

Bajo los ojos como si meditara en algo.

—Es difícil de explicar. –Me dice y alza la mirada un poco, pero se mantiene callado por unos segundos más. Me ve y yo solo puedo verlo y esperar. –

Se aleja un poco.

— Tú eres mi hermano. – Me dijo, me vio por unos segundos y guardo silencio—  Asi como Eduardo es mi hermano, yo los quiero a ambos por igual. Yo no te odio, ¿entiendes? –

Me vio directamente a los ojos, muy atento. Le preste atención y no me moví, solo asentí.

— ¿Entonces por qué estas evitándome?

—Porque tú me _quieres._ –

Arrugué el entrecejo. El parecía saber que yo no entendí.

—Tú me quieres de otra manera – Me vuelve a decir  con mucha paciencia aunque veo que no me ve, tienes los ojos abajo —  Tal vez no lo sientas ahora, pero también quieres a Eduardo de esa manera.

—No te entiendo. –

El me vio con paciencia, aproveché para decir.

—No quiero a Ecuador como te quiero a ti, Ecuador es mi hermano menor.  –

— Lo sé. – Me dijo—  tú me quieres de una manera carnal, pero también me quieres tener de otra manera.  –Me seguía observando, atento a todas mis expresiones o movimiento. –

—No…—Dije lentamente y medite un poco en mis sentimientos – No es así.

Me sentía confundido, Julián parecía saber algo que yo ignoraba. Algo importante. Creo que tiene miedo de decírmelo.

— No es tu culpa. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, muchos años.  –Me dice arrugando el entrecejo, como si intentara encontrar las palabras para explicarme algo – yo no sabía que algo así pasaría, por eso no te odio, pero lo que estas sintiendo ahora no es correcto.

Me dice con mucho cuidado. Me frustró por que no entiendo nada.

—Yo sé lo que siento. – Le dije duramente  y a los segundos me arrepentí —  y no creo que sea incorrecto. 

Me arregle en la cama, y me acerqué a el. El encogió las piernas pero intento no levantarse, quiere mantener la calma.

—¿No es correcto querer cuidar a alguien? – Le pregunte, él no me respondió, bajo un poco los ojos. – Esto no se resume en amor carnal, quiero cuidarte, quiero que estés conmigo.

— ¿Y si no quiero? – Me dijo muy lentamente, me vio con atención. No me percaté que estábamos muy cerca— Yo no quiero estar contigo.

—¿Q—qué? —

El suspiro profundamente, tomando fuerzas

—Yo no quiero estar contigo. No quiero desaparecer, quiero ser un país independiente. –

—Eres un país independiente.

—No. no es así—  se adelantó a decir exasperándose – Yo dependo de ti.

Yo.

—A la larga no voy a existir, porque tú te convertirás en la Gran Colombia y nos absorberás, a Eduardo y a mí. – Exclamó — ¿no lo entiendes? Esa es la unión.

—¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

Él se alteró porque yo no le comprendía del todo.

—Yo no haría eso, no quiero que ustedes desaparezcan. ¿Por qué dices cosas tan crueles? –

Julián gruño, se cubrió el rostro como si estuviera derrotado o algo parecido.

—No puede ser. – Dijo el, luego levanto la vista – David., tu serás un nuevo país, tú vas a absorberme, mi cultura, mi gente, _todo_.  –Abrió sus ojos, creí que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas. — Si estoy contigo, dejaré de existir.  Dejaré de ser Venezuela, para formar parte de ti…

Aquello me golpeó fuertemente la razón. Me paralizó y sentí un fuerte temor de lo que estaba diciendo. El parecía también estar asustado, jamás lo había visto así de alterado.

—Eso que sientes, es solo el deseo de…ab—absorberme –Tuvo un hipo—

—Eso no es cierto – Susurré

Yo realmente,…realmente lo quiero. ¿No? …no quiero que desaparezca, no quiero que se vaya, Quiero que Julián permanezca conmigo, quiero que Eduardo permanezca conmigo.

En aquel momento, entendí lo que Eduardo me había preguntado.

—Yo…—Me quedé en silencio por que no encuentro que decir, me siento tan mal, destrozado por algo que estaba pasando en mis narices. –

Julián no me ve, se oculta el rostro con sus manos,  ahora cierra los ojos.

—Saque a España, porque quería ser independiente. Quiero serlo. Quiero ser un país próspero, quiero que mi gente tenga mi gentilicio, no el tuyo — Lo escucho. Eso perfora mis odios. Lo escuché en silencio. Me dijo muchas cosas que no había sido capaz de ver. –

Venezuela me tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que yo lo consumiera.

—Tu no me quieres, no me amas, como dices – Exclamo – Tu solo actúas así porque esta unión te está afectando.

Le tome de las manos con fuerza

—Eso no es cierto. –Le dije. Todo su cuerpo tembló – Yo si te amo. Eres mi hermano. No quiero que nada te pase, eres alguien muy importante para mí.

Julián me vio a los ojos. Alerta.

—Me enamore de ti, Julián. Desde mucho antes.  –Le dije – Sé que esto que está pasando no tiene nada que ver… Yo sé que te amo, y sé que te amare aunque no estemos juntos.

El apretó los puños. Lo solté.

Tome fuerza para decir lo siguiente.

—No pudo obligarte a que te quedes…No puedo obligarte a que me ames, a que entiendas como me destroza esto, pero yo ya no importo. Ya no importo. –Le dije, y espere que el entendiera esto. – Tú…si quieres irte. …Está bien.

Él me está viendo con mucha atención, acto seguido se queda en silencio.

Me sentía infeliz. Demasiado agotado como para agregar algo más. Julián no ha comentado nada. Él no dice nada.

¿Acaso es mi culpa? Si no le hubiera dicho nada de mis sentimientos quizá…solo quizá, todo hubiera estado como antes.

—Tu si importas – Me dice, siento en mi hombro un toque casi fantasmal, rodé los ojos hacia sus dedos –

Sé que no se lo decía a Gran Colombia, se lo decía a Nueva granada, a David. El primero.

Muchos pensamiento venían a mí, no sabía de donde salían, solo escuchaba muchas exigencias al respecto. 

_“Tómalo”….”No dejes que se vaya” “Es tuyo” “Tú debes de tenerlo”_

Todo eso en un segundo.

Me levante y me aleje antes de que sucumbiera a mis voces. Su toque quema

El me ve algo descolocado y ahora puedo ver su cuerpo. Es prudente que me vaya de allí cuanto antes.

—Tú me importas más. –Atino a decir — Adiós, Venezuela,

 Escucho un coro de voces gritando una negativa. Es abrumador. Me dicen que no lo haga, que lo tome, que no se vaya, que sin él, no podría continuar. No las había notado antes. Están molestas por que los estoy dejando ir. Me atormentarían por unos días más, antes de que se callaran para siempre.

Cuando él se fue.

No negaré que me sentí triste. Alancé a besarle dentro del carruaje en donde se iría y bajarme rápidamente. El se quedó pasmado, nunca lo vi tan rojo como aquella vez. Me despedí para siempre, porque sin mis hermanos _Gran Colombia_ moriría. Al pasar los años supe que el enamoramiento no iba a desvanecerse como lo hicieron esas muchas voces, y como desapareció aquel enojo constante que sentía al no tenerlo.

Supongo que Gran Colombia tenía algo que ver.

Pero han pasado años desde aquella vez y me siento tranquilo. Un poco solitario pero con las décadas he podido superar muchas cosas, con mi gente claro. Creo que he logrado superar aquel amorío que tenía y que me turbaba.

Venezuela tenía razón, aquello era un síntoma de la alianza, el deseo de integrarlo a un solo estado, pero él quería independencia y Ecuador también, yo no podía obligarlos.

Así que solo fue algo pasajero.

Cuando fuimos invitados a una reunión en Caracas, lo tome con tranquilidad, habíamos preparado todo y nos dispusimos a ir con la mejor idea.

Venezuela era hermosa. Al recorrerla días antes de la reunión me percate que había crecido, la gente se veía feliz, eso era contagioso. Vi la entrada de una iglesia y sentí leve nostalgia.

Sin embargo, ni una oración me hubiera preparado para lo que ocurriría en esa reunión. Cuando vi la bandera de Venezuela cerca de la mía, supe que era mi asiento y el de Julián. Me sentía inquieto.

Cuando lo vi llegar, estaba un poco más alto y tenía los ojos más azules. Me aturdió y cuando me levante para recibirlo con un saludo cordial, el me abrazo, me quede lelo. Me apretó, y todos me vieron como desentendido.

Parecía que ellos esperaban que yo correspondiera. Asi lo hice y me sentí indescriptiblemente feliz.

Algo se revolvió en mi estómago.

—¡Me alegra que estés bien, estas muy grande! ¡Mira te ha salido pecas! – Me dije al oído aun abrazado – Te extrañe mucho, Colombia

Que tragedia. Había caído otra vez en aquella sensación, derogo lo que pensé antes, aquel amor no era un síntoma y aunque Gran Colombia no existía me volví a sentir enamorado.

—Yo también te extrañe, Venezuela. –


End file.
